A Strange New World
by I ate the cookie monster
Summary: A girl from the muggle world is kidnapped and abandoned in the forbidden forest. When she is found by Severus and Dumbledore she loses her memory and has a terrible fever. When she regains health she finds herself in a strange new world.
1. Her PreLife

**THis chapter Contains no harry potterness! :( This is just the girls life before she gets taken into the wizarding world, Next chapter coming soon**

*****

Students began to flow out of the exits at the Sacred Heart High School. Two young girls meet each other under a tree, "Hey Sophie, what's up? I want to get home before it rains." Said the shorter of the two looking up at the graying sky.

"Sorry," Sophie said rummaging through her bag "I got an umbrella just in case, got it!" She pulled out an envelope and handed it to the other girl. "Sorry it took so long to get you the invitations, I've been tring to catch you!"

The other girl tookit "It's all right, I've already got her the gift. I've been getting good grades so I hope my parents won't mind the last minute-ness" They started walking.

"Yeah, Me too." Sophie pulled out her umbrella "What are you going wear to the party?"

The brunette froze "Oh crap!" She always wore casual cloths but this was her best friend's sweet sixteen! She wanted everything to be formal, what's the word she used? Princess-like.

The taller strawberry blond pulled out a cell phone "Don't worry, I know what to do" She waited a moment then "Hey sis? Remember that girl I hung out with last week at the book store?...The one who was drawing in her journal...Yes!Her! She need cloths for the- what? You can but your only going to be wearing one outfit right?Your closets full of party-going stuff. Ok you already know I've been in your closet, Jordan." She rolled her eyes. "She's going to get something from your closet one way or another, Jordan, either you help us and have a say in what we can or cant take, or we raid your room like piranhas on a cow. I've done it before I'll do it again. You know you can't miss that date tonight..."

The girl was surprised how determined she was, couldn't they just go shopping or rummage through the garage for her mum's old dresses? She shook her head _Rummaging the garage For her mother's old cloths?I'm not desperate_! but a little voice inside her said _Yes you are._

" Great! Love ya sis!" She hung up the turned to her friend "So when can you come over?"

"Uh.."

"You know what? I'll go straight to your house and explain everything to your parents and see if they can drop us off."

***

After persuading her parents and trying on what felt like thousand of awkward, shiny, tight, and far too reveling outfits. "Cant we just buy a simple little black dress?"

Sophie looked at her as if the just asked if she could go naked and not worry about the cloths "Are you kidding!? We need to find something that pops out you don't want to blend into the background! You do that way too much!"

"What do you mean?"

"Your always hanging back like your of in another world."

"I like to daydream."

"Yeah, you can do that when you become a novelist and you'll be doing it for a living!"

The other girl laughed "I'm not gunna be a novelist! Whats the difference between a novelist and a park bench, Sophie?"

"I dunno -"

"A park bench can support a family"

Sophie laughed "Come on stick to the subject. Ok Katie said she wanted something Princess like."

"Should I just get fitted for a tuxedo?"

"Ha ha, hm...princess princess...god how would it be if women still had to wear hoop skirts?"

"...Oh my god." the other said in horror "Or corsets!"

"HUZZAH!!!" Sophie shouted and pulled out a small dress that was a crisp light blue dress and a navy blue corset over it. "Put it on!"

"I've got some jewelry to go with that" said Jordan as she rummaged and found two swirly silver bracelets with a matching earrings. "Here you go."

"Ooh! This is nice! I like it!"

Sophie scoffed "Nice. It's bloody brilliant!Look at you! Kay your still my shoe size and I know exactly what to get you." She darts out of the room and back in with silver stilettos."

"Oh my god, can I even walk in those things?"

"There not meant for walking. Now hurry up we might be late!"

***

A tall girl with long red curls wore a Cinderella like dress and a tierra with her hair beautiful pillowed behind her sparkling little crown. The brunette felt suddenly , extremely under dressed. _I'm the village girl who pretends to be cleaning._

Katie hugged them "I'm so glad you guys could come. You can set the gifts over on the table."

"Glad to be here Katie!" said Sophie and she put her gifts on the table.

"You look amazing!"

"Thanks!" said Katie "Go on have fun! I'm afraid we already cut the cake but there's plenty left still. Al long with everything else." she smiled and walked away.

As she left a caterer walked over to them, " Champagne?"

"Oo Thank you." said Sophie

they took the last two glasses

"Enjoy the party." he said and walked off

"So what should we do now, Sophie?"

***

A man in a tuxedo watches the girls from the opposite side of the room. The catterer walks by with the empty tray and swiftly takes it out of his hand and balances it in his own.

"Sir!Gi-"

"Its empty anyway! Think of it as one more you don't have to wash." He said and walked away

He took a drink from a table, and pretended to take a sip while he slipped a small tablet in the liquid. He searched for the girls, as he placed it on the tray. She saw her, the girl in the blue dress standing alone, he advanced toward her.

" Would you like drink?" He said giving her a charming look

She smiled "Thanks, "she took the bait "I need it, ha." She took a sip and made a little face

The man laughed "You don't drink much do you?"

"Not at all," she laughed with him"just at special occasions."

" Well maybe-" but he was cut off

"Caleb!" called another rather skinny tall man with shoulder length black hair.

The guy looked annoyed at the intrusion, he apologized to the girl then turned to the man "What is it Shawn?"

Shawn whispered in Caleb's ear. A wave or shock came and went on Caleb's face though the girl didn't see.

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked quietly, the other man nodded.

"Well its to bloody late gold's all ready been delivered. I'm just waiting for the money." gold being tablet and money being the girl beside him waiting to speak with him again.

Shawn swallowed and nodded. "Kay, I'll see what I can do." He ran off

"What was all that about, Caleb?"

"Nothing interesting, dear." he put an arm around her she blushed. He looked at her, she was looking into the crowd. He fallowed her gaze and found the girl she came in with giving two thumbs up.

He smiled, "I see your friend approves."

She laughed "You saw that?"

He laughed with with her "Yes, I did."

"Mm, I feel tired."

"Here, let me take you to a room."

She looked at him.

"What? you want to pass out on the stairs?"

She smiled "No that would quite embarrassing."

She put her arm around him and let him help her up.

*******

**OK The Awesome Magic Of The Harry Potter World Will Come In The Next Chapter! In A Few Paragraphs Into The Next Chapter.**

**the bad news is that the usually trading routes of illegal substances have been changed do to the return of the Dark Lord there are more people on guard for criminals and suggested on not taking anyone this round.**

**This chapter was painfully boring for me to write knowing whats about to happen I just wanted to skip it. You dont learn her name until the end of the story.**


	2. Trasforming the Victim

**Huzzah!the Next Chapter!**

*****

He opened the door for her and brought her to the bed.

"Thanks, I wonder why I feel so tierd all of a sudden."

The stranger said nothing and simply moves to the window.

"Caleb?"

"Hm?

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, why?"

"I dunno, g'night Caleb. Thanks for helping me up."

He smiled kindly "It's the lest I could do." He walked over and placed her hand upon her cheek. "Goodnight..."

She drifted to sleep, the mans face turned serious "Idiot of a girl." And went to the window "Nombels, you 'round?"

"I'm 'ere Rhys" said supposed-to-be-Shawn

"Where's the van?!" shouted Lou

"With Jack."

"Well where's Jack!?"

"Down the block."

"Why the bloody hell is he down the block and not_ here_!?

"Keep your voice down, Rhys! Dun wanna rouse suspicion!

Rhys eye's narrowed and the thin man beneath him. His head dissapeared for a moment then two legs took his place

"Catch!" He said as he shuved the body out the window.

"Oh Shi-" Nombles caught her but failed to catch himself and fell backwards on the rock and dirt "...ow." he said faintly

"Don't be such a wus, Nombles." said Rhys and he jumped out of the window "She's half the wieght of our last one."

"I can tell." he said as he shuved her off and got up. "I'll get Jack." He apperated

*******

They got her in the van, which on the inside looked like an anbulance and was abnormaly big.

"Kay twins, start your magic."

"On It!" they said in unison and began putting in injections.

"Do you want us to take the eyes this time, boss?"

"Nah, there amber, not very high on the market right now, her hair seems nice though. Thomas, Shave the hair. Benjamen, remove the kidney, but with caution. I want to try our latest experiment on her." He looked down at her as he smiled ear to ear "Imagine if it worked, there would be no need for hiding anymore if we can turn muggles into wizards! A miracle!"

"But sir, If we are going to use that on her, shouldn't we leave the kidney in? We'd want the body working at its best. We don't know how the immune system will react to the foreign substance." said Benjamen

Rhy glared, he knew Benjamen was right but he also knew he needed money. The need of money was sure, the injection was not, they had a few more. "We can risk it."

"Rhy-"

"We need the money Ben, you know we do." he said sternly

Thomas, storing the hair, looked and the two men staring at each other until finnally Bennjamen spoke,"Scalple."

Ryns smirked " Good. " then pulled out a pocket knife and glided it up her shoulder.

Bejamen looked at him " Rhys what are you doing?" his voice nervous

" Leaving our insignia, Ben. Our girls gunna be famous and I want her to always remember who gave it to her." he began to carve her face

****

**How'd you like that? not quite into the harry potter territory yet but you see wizardry commen in. **


	3. Awoken in Wonder

**Here is the Wizarding World! Remember, I don't own the Harry Potter series, I'm just borrowing without permission :)**

*********

_It was cold, why is the room so cold? The bed, it feels like dirt._ My eyes are still closed _Ah! I feel horrible!_ My head is throbbing my back hurt and my skin felt scraped in several places. _Whats wrong with me? God were am I? _I groped to feel were I was I felt something prick my palm "Ah!"_ I'm stung, what stung me?_ My eyes flew open, then widened. I'm in a forest, thick with fog and trees with large twisted roots,_No...impossible, no!_it was night and I could see little flicks and darts of movement everywhere. A sting redirected the attention to my hand, which I realized was red and swelling. I found myself panicking and crying with the overwhelming enviorment and pain. I wrapped my arms around myself. _Dear God! My cloths!_ I felt my face and felt a scar _What's this?_ I felt the pattern across the right side of my face. I felt it go around my scalp and down to the base of my neck _Who did this?_I tried to remember what could've happened _...Who am I?....I-I don't know who I am._ I heard distant voices _Who'd be out here? _I frowned as my mind answered the question. I decided to quietly fallow the voices, _Maybe they'll lead me to other people. _I thought as I walked towards the voices. I tried to be quiet but apparently it didn't work.

"Lumos!" a man shouted behind me.

I jumped three feet as I turned to face him. There was a blinding light but when my eyes adjusted I saw the man behind the light. He was tall in strange black cloths, his face was cold and hard with a hawk nose and greasy black hair that went down to his shoulders, his thin lips were scowling if not talking.

"Who are you?" he demanded  
"I-I don't know." The other man scowled then saw the girl clearly a wave of shock quickly came and went.  
"Severus!" said an older voice " Who is it?"  
" I'm not sure Albus." Severus lowered his wand and stepped back, his face was emotionless. I realized the light came from a fancy stick he was holding.

Albus wore more colorful cloths, he froze when he saw me "Merlin, Se-"

My head throbbed and I felt my hand pulsing I rose it to show them and block the annoying light. "Please! I need help! I don't know where I am, I don't know how I got here!" I found myself crying again.  
Albus came to me and touched my arm. "Merlin, your cold!" He hugged me, I hugged him back. He felt soft and warm. "Severus we need to get her to Poppy."

Severus nodded "Do you think she is healthy enough for Apperation?"

"Are you suggesting we walk, Severus?" Albus asked.  
"When apperating, it puts significant pressure on the body." Severus said I wondered what apperating was. "Perhaps I should get Poppy and apperate back here professor."

Albus frowned, Severus's face remained emotionless. "It seems like the safest way, Albus."

"Yes, staying here? Look at her hand Severus! That was most likely from a-"

"Please."I said "Just get me there."

" Of course." He looked at Severus but spoke to me " Hold on." and spun on his heal.

Everything spun the air was knocked out of me and there was an extreme pressure on my body. My head went crazy. When my feet found solid ground I collapsed. I heard Albus shout "Poppy!" as nurses lifted me up onto a cot.

An older woman appeared, "Merlin Albus! What-" There was a pop, Severus appeared and looked at me, he began to blur, I felt dizzy, faint and flooding in pain.

I heard a distant " So I am correct, I stopped..." the words grew fainter and fainter as I closed my eyes until it was gone. I needed to sleep, I felt like there was something pulling me into darkness.

"No!" I felt a cold hand beneath my chin and jaw line lifting it "Open your mouth." I herd an old woman say, I obeyed and felt an icy liquid pour down my throat. I choked at the uncomfortable drink ,"Easy now, deary."

I didn't open my eyes, "I'm so tired...please...let me sleep." I realized the pain was numbed, I barely felt it.

There was silence "This is worse then I thought."

"That's..not good." I said absent mindedly "I look pretty bad don't I?Then if-"

"Hush dear, it's nothing I can't handle. Just stay awake with us for awhile."

Before I said anything I heard Severus's voice "Poppy, as I said, I brought a potion that should help keep her awake and help her immune system. Obvioulsy she is vunrable."

There was silance voice was as cold and dark as his apperance, _Why is he so depressing? It's kinda scary._ , I wondered. I jerked and my eyes broke open when I felt abnormaly cold fingers on my chin. I saw the dark man with a light purple liquid in a flask. "Be still!"he said harshly "I don't want you to spill the potion!" _Potion?_ "Drink." He said firmly and poured the luke-warm drink into my mouth. It felt good going down my throat after the uncomfterble icy one.

He moved away as soon as the flask was empty. "Of course, Poppy, if there is already an infection she could get a fever or cold."

Poppy looked at me worried then to the two men, "What happened? How'd you find her?" She looked at me "This doesn't look like _his_ doing.".

_His?_ I wondered

Albus looked at me "Severus thought we were being fallowed, but ..." he looked back at the head nurse " She, too obviously, needed help. She doesn't seem to remember herself or her previous experiences."

"Well, there is medicine for memory but we have to be carefull right now." She looked at me, "Wait..." she walked towards me "Albus look at this symbol on her face."

Albus came over to me then sighed " Traders."

"The quacks by the look of it." said Poppy.

Albus shook his head, and looked at me with a face full of sympathy and sorrow." My dear, you've been a victim of-". All of a sudden Severus trew his arms out his dark clothing concealing me. _What?_

Then I heard a younger girl's voice, "Nurse! Neville fell on the stairs!"

" I think I broke my wrist!" said a equally young but scared and masculine voice...or boyish...didn't really sound _masculine. _

"Not again!" a nurse moved in the background but i couldn't see much with Severus hiding me.

Severus grimaced, he looked like a large black bird defending is dinner. I shivered thinking I was his dinner. They must have noticed because Albus, already next to me, pulled a blanket folded at the foot of the bed over me. Severus didn't lower his arms.

"Severus, she is covered. You can lower your arms."

"Do you wish to have students gawking at her scars, Headmaster? Or at a mask?"

He was so emotionless, it was strange, I became curios as to why he acted the way he did. That and why his hair looked so greasy, He bathed right? He didn't smell.

Albus nodded and everyone looked over looked over at the two students, "Hermione, I think you can go back you your classroom." I heard a nervous squeak. Albus smiled "Relax Neville, you'll be fine."

_Neville, Severus, Hermione, what weird names. I wonder what strange name they might give me. Athena? Lyhr? And who's Merlin? Is he some god or just a really important guy in history?_

"Can't you heal the stupid boy any faster?"

"Do not judge me in my job, Severus! I'm sure this boy here could say a few things about the way you teach!"

There was silence, Severus glaring at someone, I couldn't tell. "N-no. Not really." said Neville

Albs chuckled and Poppy announced " All done! You got to be more careful on the steps Neville."

" Yes miss." I heard Neville's somewhat footsteps leave the room.

*****

If any of you know potions from harry potter please leave them in reviews, a pm, or comment. I haven't really picked a year this story should be set in, any suggestions?


	4. Introducing

Severus lowered his arms, "Now, Headmaster ,I have to get ready for my class tomorrow...or today." He left the room, his robes bellowing behind him.

" I need to rest." said Poppy " But we'll need to monitor you, let me see if a house elf can watch you."

"I'll watch her for now, Poppy." said Albus

"Your not tired, Albus? You really don't have to I can just call Winky."

"I'm fine, Poppy, I've already slept. I'll call Winky If I get weary, what should I look out for?"

Poppy frowned, "Check her tempature, your hands aren't too cold or warm are they?"

"They don't feel like it, no."

She nodded "Anything abnormal just call, coughing, strange breathing, sweating, and the eyes, watch the eyes." She said as she left "Anything strange Albus, call me immediatly."

"Of course, Poppy, good night."

"Good morning, Headmaster." she corrected and left.

_I wonder what a house elf is. Huh, am I in a school? A nurse, two students came in. People call Albus Headmaster_ sometimes, and Severus said he had a class...Severus... a light bulb clicked on in my head.

" Is Severus a vampire?" I asked the man next to me.

He laughed "It would seem, but no, actually I don't think we have any vampires in this school. Not as teachers anyway."

_So I am in a school. _"What do you guys teach here?"

"I'm Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, I run the school, I don't teach anything. Professor Snape, Severus, teaches Potions"

"That's how he knew to bring the-" I coughed "the p-" something was irritating my throat, I coughed.

Dumbledore put his hand on my forehead, it felt cold. He quickly pulled out his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" Albus shouted, a large white bird ( I couldn't recognize it) came out from the tip of his wand. "Tell Madam Pomfrey Our girl is getting sick." The magnificent bird flew gracefully out of the room.

"Albus." My voice was scratchy, " I don't feel good." it felt like sharp insects were biting inside my head, my stomach felt like it was going to explode. I felt mucus begin to block the flow of air, I coughed

"Relax, dear."

"I-" I was coughing so hard it hurt, I panicked " cant... breathe!"

Dumbledore put his wand at my neck "Relax, dear, Relax...." he began to mutter something, I couldn't hear. I felt my windpipe clear and fresh cool air flow in. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the old man's sleeve. " Stay with us, dear."

" I am, Albus" I said softly, his cloths were so soft, "I'm not going to sleep, I promise."

We were quiet, until Poppy came rushing in "You couldn't give one symptom, Albus!?" she rushed to my side "What's wrong? Don't fall asleep!"

Before I could reply Dumbledore said " She has a fever, she just had quite a coughing fit. She couldn't breathe for a moment.

It didn't feel like a moment, "My stomach...I feel like it turning inside out, pulling and twisting, like its going to explode-" I winced, the insects in my head were getting restless.

"I think I have something to settle it deary, don't worry."

"My head, there are bugs in my head." Dumbledore and Pomfrey froze, staring at me.

"What are they doing?" Pomfrey whispered

I got scared, I stared at the celing "Biting, crawling," I winced "Stinging."

" What does that mean Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, his voice grave and weak.

"I- I don't know." her voice was scared " I don't know what the injection may have had in it. If they only put one injection."

"Which is unlikely." said Dumbledore, Poppy nodded.

" I'll give her something for her st..ma...." her words began to fade, my vision blurred as a darkness closesd in. I should have said something, but it felt so relieving. I welcomes it, and let go of consciousness.

Sorry this one took awhile, I didn't know how to end it! Snape is sorta vampy. :) Please leave reviews!


	5. Stiff and Blind

_I'm-I'm awake...but I can't see, I cant open my eyes, I cant move, what's happening? _I heard two men in the distance.

"Ah...so this is the girl you've told me about Dumbledore? The girl you found?"

"The one Severus found, yes. But I'm afraid she passed out a few days ago; Madam Pomfrey's been treating her."

A flask was picked up and sniffed "Well no wonder she hasn't woken up, Professor! This is weak stuff, for a runny nose!" the flask was set down. "You should be using something stronger!"

"We don't know how her body might react , Willliam. We must be patient."

"She could be dieing!"

_No...no I'm not dieing, I can't be. _

"William I understand this-"

"No, no, you do not understand!" He yelled, his voice painfully roared my ears " She is the only one other than me **alive **with this-this...And your doing nothing about it!" his voice boomed in my ears after his silent struggle. "She could be the next one dead!Just another failed experiment!"

"William," he said calmly but he was quiet at once. "...They took a kidney from her, we don't want to over work it. It already has twice the load it has, it's swelling, we must try to keep it under control."

Someone walked toward me and skimed his fingers across my pillow until they found my face. I realized then, when the cool fingers touched my cheek, I felt uncomfortably hot.

"She has a a high fever." said William

"That's what the flask next to her is for."

"...Can I give it to her?"

"Do you think you can?"

His fingers ran down the side of my nose and touched my lips, another hand rose my head. "Yes." I felt a flask at my lips slowly give a familiar icy potion. I heard the flask placed back on the table, though he didn't lower my head. I felt his fingers lightly skim my face. "She has the scars."

"Yes. They left their mark on her forehead as they left theirs on you."

" Mine have healed, her's- she may not have the gift I received."

"Even cursed scars can heal, William."

"_Harry Potter_ still has _his _scar."

"I believe he will lose it, but that is another topic." He added.

I heard Will close his mouth, he got up, the men stood in silance.

_I want to look at them, I want to move! I'm awake! Help me move!_

"She's so still, do you think she's in peace?"

_NO!!! No!No, I'm not! _

"I'm afraid I can't tell, William." said Dumbledore "She may be in bliss, or pain, or paralized, hearing every word we speak."

_Ding ding ding!! Yes! The last one! Help me move!_

"How could we tell if she was paralized? Is they a way?"

_Please say yes..._

"Not that I know of, perhaps Madam Pomfrery knows a way."

"Were is she?"

"It seems our friend, Lupin, had a rough night."

"Oh...what happened?"

" He, you know he tries to transform away from people,"

" Of course."

"but, this time there were some hikers, Muggles."

"Oh Merlin, are they alive?"

"Most of them got away without harm. The father, however, was trying to shoot him down. Lupin, was persistent, he.." His voice was grave, then grew quiet. William had to break the silence.

"How bad was he hurt?"

"He lost a lot of blood when Lupin scratched his arm. He was trying to get the gun out of his hand, but got shot in the arm."

"Your stalling, Dumbledore, aren't you?" there was scilance " He...did he?"

"Lupin, infuriated at being shot, did bite him."

"But...Whats going to happen to him Dumbledore?"

"He's beeing treated elsewere, he's very weak."

"What-" started William then cutt off in mid-sentance "...I think someone's coming."

_Pardon the lil cut off, i really wanted to get this chapter up. Every review is motivation. :)_


	6. Free, in atlest one way

_" _I'm sorry Albus , Lupin is quite ill. How's the girl?"

"Still asleep," he replied " but William ,and I as well, are concerned she may be paralized."

" Its unlikely but I can give her a simple test." I heard footsteps walk toward me, fingers began to poke me in random places.

_What is she doing? Eh, her hands are cold! What does this prove?!_

The nurse sighed, she sound tired. I heard footsteps walk away, "She is paralized" I heard the glass bottles clinking againt each other. Then footsteps walking back to me, " I wish I knew what she had! If I just knew what she was injected with!" I felt a hand push my lips wierd position that children might call a 'fishyface' through my mouth, and poured a warm potion into my mouth trough teeth that refused to budge.

I fought to move as I felt the warm liquid move through my body.

"Ah!" shouted Madam Pomfrey. I burst to life and nearly jumped of the bed.

"I CAN MOVE!!!" I cheered and stood up, I felt a light wave of dizziness but ignored it. "I can see! Oh thank goodness!"

"Oh! Yes miss thats quite good but do cover yourself, there are men present." fussing to cover me with a blanket

"Oh!" I said turning to see them "but he already saw me naked, Dumbledore. Er..." I took the blanket and wrapped myself. The man standing beside Albus looked nearly exactly like an albino only intead of pink eyes, they were white. No hint of a pupil, he was entirely chalky white...gostly.

"I'm-" he started.

"William." I finished, still curious about his apperance. "Yeah I , uh, I heard you, you and him...talking." I spoke like a fuggin moron, dumbstruck by his gostly-ness

_Is this what the injection caused? is this what I'll_ _become? Blind? Colorless?_

"You heard us." He said with a smile, "Then you know I've been injected with a serum most likely very similar the yours."

I nodded "Uh, yeah. W- Wh-" I studdered, (like a moron) "Can I ask what happened?"

" I planned on telling you when you've healed, perhaps in a little place in Honeydukes."

"Oh. Um what's Honeydukes?"

"You'll soon lean everything you need to know, now rest! We need to monitor you!"

I groaned "Do I have to? I wanna look around."

Albus chuckles "Like a child egar to see here new home."

I smiled then gasped "Oh! Were am I gunna stay?!" I turned too quickly toward the nurse. My body swayed with strong waves of dizzyness, I tried to ignore it but i found myself on the bed clenching it. My head was throbbing now '_ oh shit, i'll never get outta here' _

_"_Oh see miss? We have to watch you, poor dear, look at you, doubled over and such."

"Its...nothing..." I said through gritted teeth, nothing could be further fron the truth, "I...just...I'll be care- AHHHHHH!!!!!" I sharp and powerfull pain exploded in my ears "My ears!" I rose my hands to them...they were bleeding. "Whats happening?!" Oh god whats happening? Is it killing me?!

"Oh! Ill get something, oh Merlin."

"Out of the way!" Shouted William aggressively, he knelt infront of me and moved my hands and replaced them with his own. Everyone fell silent, Willams face was concentrating as he muttered something, repeating some sort of phrase. then i relized...

"Nothing hurts..." I said, staring at him in awe "You...how- you..."

"Its a gift, something I also wanted to share with you down in Honeydukes." He held my face in his cool, smooth hands.

I covered them with mine and asked "Is this going to kill me?"

His eyes grew watery for a moment "Not while im here, and I'll always be here." We straed at eachother for a long moment before gettinng up.

"So, whats your name? What shall we call you?" asked will

"Um..."

"Cassie? Grace?Victoria?"

"Or Valarie, Sophi, Beth." continued Dumbledore

"Elizabeth, Elijah, Emily, Emilia, Erika"

"Whats with the E's?" asked William

"I like E names." defended Pomfrey

What will her name be? Any requests? Every review is encouragement


End file.
